Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Scapolite
Scapolite is the fusion of Chrome Diopside and Coral. Although they are original characters created by Finemanederby, this fusion was designed by GemCrust. Appearance Scapolite has cream yellow skin, two sets of eyes with bright yellow pupils and small black pupils, a small, pointed nose, and long golden hair. They have a slender figure with a rounded chest, a thin waist, and small hips. Their gemstones are embedded in their navel and right knee. They wear a light yellow star neckline crop top with a triangular cutout at the bottom. They also wear a pair of light yellow elbow-length, fingerless gloves with a thick orange border at the top near their elbows. They wear a pair of brown leggings with an inverted triangular waistline. On the left hip is a bright orange star pattern, bordered by a cream-orange star border. The right knee has a star cutout to display Chrome Diopside's gemstone. At the calves, their leggings split off into cream-orange sections, covered by light yellow leg warmers. They are barefoot. Personality Scapolite loves to prank and joke around with people, always encouraging other Gems to fuse, so they and Scapolite could rough house together. Scapolite also loves the thrill of battle. Scapolite loves to help and is always there to give a helping hand. They like to think of themselves as only one Gem but they accept they are a fusion; they have learned to love themselves for what they are. Abilities Scapolite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sulfur, they form Andalusite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Hypersthene. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Scapolite has the ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. This ability is inherited from Chrome Diopside. Skillset * Blade Proficiency: Scapolite can summon arm blades from their gems and is very skilled with them. This ability is inherited from Coral. Trivia * Scapolite eats the same things that Coral or Chrome Diopside do. * The longest time Scapolite has been formed was 6 months. * Scapolite is taller than Opal, but shorter than Sardonyx. * Scapolite could beat Sugilite with ease, due to being much more quick, and stable. * Scapolite loves Opal, and spends most of their free time begging Pearl and Amethyst to fuse, which can get extremely annoying after a while. Gemology Gemstone Information * Scapolite is named after Greek word stick (in some sources "shaft") because of its square-section prismatic shape of the crystals. * In mineralogy Scapolite refers to a group of related silicate minerals, including Meioniteand Marialite. The name Wernerite is often given to Scapolite minerals intermediate between Meionite and Marialite. * It is a brittle stone, but is a 5.5-6 on the mohs hardness scale. * Colors range from red, orange, yellow violet, pink, black, and colorless. Gemstones Gallery Scapsize.png|Scapolite's size comparison to her component Gems. Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Double Fusions Category:Fusion Gems Category:A to Z Category:Fix Appearance